Wronged
by AnnalinXIII
Summary: Tsuna was born with a weak heart and his brother Tsutomu was born a year later. Iemitsu then abandones Tsuna, leaving him to die because they only need one Heir for the Vongola family. Never in his dreams would Iemitsu think he had made the worst mistake of his life that one cold October night.
1. Wronged and Abandoned

**Author Notes: **Author here! I decided to write down an idea that I had. I'm still going to write When Day Turns to Night, I just I need time to finish writing it and this idea won't leave my mind so here is a one-shot. If the reviews are good I might even continue the story and turn it into something more.

Wronged

_October 14, 20XX: Namimori General Hospital_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sawada on the birth of your son!" Happily called a Doctor that walked into the hospital room where Nana and Iemitsu were waiting. Though from what Iemitsu could see the man's smile didn't reach his eyes, leaving him to just that there is something wrong.

And his suspicion was confirmed when the nurse walked in handing him a clipboard with many papers attached.

Taking in a deep breath the doctor turned to Nana and Iemitsu.

"Unfortunately there is something that we need to tell you. Your son was born small and has a weak heart because of it. He'll need to have constant hospital visits and checkups for the rest of his life; however short it may be."

"W-what do you mean short?" asked Nana as she tried not to burst into tears.

"With your son's condition, it is likely that he won't live past 20 years. With the right medication and treatments he could live to about 30 but no farther. Whatever life he would lead it will be far from normal." Replied the doctor solemnly.

"We are very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada." The doctor said and he walked out of the hospital room leaving a sobbing hysterically woman and a husband trying desperately to calm his wife down.

"Shhh…Nana Honey this is not the end, we can try again for a healthier son next time. And besides they said he would live so why not ask if we can see him?" Stated Iemitsu trying to ease the pain his wife is feeling.

He too was trying to deal with the feelings of knowing his first born son is destined to die young. Vongola Nono would be heartbroken to know that the first heir he had would be too weak to take over the Vongola; even if he lived to be 30.

They had called a passing by nurse to bring their newborn son to them, and soon the nurse returned with a small bundle wrapped in a light orange blanket. She then slowly passed the bundle to Nana; who by know had stopped crying.

Holding the bundle gently Nana and Iemitsu got their first look at their son. He had large caramel brown eyes that shined with innocence and curiosity and wild untamed light brown hair much like his mothers. All around the child was so pure and cute looking it was horrible to think he was close to death's door.

Again Nana burst into tears while looking at her son. He was adorable and precious, everything a baby boy should be, but he also looked so frail and brittle. Like one little sneeze and he would break to pieces.

"Tsunayoshi…. That's what we'll call him; he needs all the luck the world can give him." Said Nana as she pulled the small infant to her chest and cried.

_Somewhere over in Italy at the exact same time_

A woman with long black hair and a flower mark under her left eye quickly sat up in her bed. Around her neck was a glowing orange pacifier. She was breathing hard and was drenched in sweat.

"Another vision." She sighed out while trying to regain control of her beating heart. She had been having the same vision for the past few nights. It was always the same: a small child barely a year old abandoned in a lone ally somewhere and the baby dies because no one finds him. His pleading cries haunted her even when she had awoken.

"I have to do something about it." She said to herself, her resolve set and her mind made up.

Slowly she got out of her bed and changed into a long white dress and a puffy mushroom like hat. Then she takes off the orange pacifier around her neck and lays it on her pillow. Then she turns and leaves the room, and the mansion.

She only took her private bank account and a change of clothes. Leaving everything behind her without a goodbye or a note; she left.

_1 Year Later_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sawada, on the birth of a healthy baby boy." The doctor said with a happy smile that reached his eyes this time.

In Nana's arms was a pudgy happy baby with sandy blond hair and brown-black eyes.

"He looks so much you, Iemitsu! So let's name him Tsutomu, because you always work hard!" cheered Nana. She was so overjoyed about having another son, this time one that is perfectly healthy.

No one really was paying attention to the small infant sitting in the corner of the room. His large brown eyes just taking in everything around him; not once since they had gotten to the hospital did he cry. He just sat there waiting for someone to notice he was hungry, though he occasionally made a small whine.

Only when Tsutomu and the nurses left did Nana notice she had forgotten Tsuna.

"Iemitsu could you bring me Tsuna? He must be so hungry." Nana asked she herself was too tired to get out of the hospital bed and pick Tsuna up.

This is how it went for Tsuna from then on. Tsutomu always was first to get everything, while Tsuna was left in the shadows. But even that didn't last too much longer.

One cold and lonesome October night Tsuna and his father Iemitsu were going for a "walk" in the bad part of Namimori. Tsuna was wrapped in his orange blanket with his first name embroidered into it. While his father was wearing a pinstripe suit and tie.

Turning down a lone ally Iemitsu bends down to the ground and lays Tsuna there. While Tsuna had no clue as to why his father had set him down on the hard, cold, and dirty ground of the ally. He gave out a questionable gurgle and small whines when his father stepped away.

"Shhh. Tsuna, I need you to be good and stay there. Your mother and I are going away and we don't need you to drag us down. It's better for you that you disappear now instead of becoming a problem later. My only hope is you die quickly, so we can get on with our lives." Said Iemitsu with a cold gleam in his eye, then he turned around and walked out of the ally and out of Tsuna's life.

As soon as Iemitsu was out of Tsuna's sight he cried. He wailed and cried pleadingly for his father to come back. He was cold and lonely but even more so scared. He started to cough fitfully after about a minute of crying.

He couldn't calm down not could he breath, slowly he started to lose consciousness and before he finally fell into darkness he felt two warm arms pick him up and hold him tight.

"It's alright now little one" the voice said to him it was soft and caring, just like what his mother's voice use to sound like. And slowly he calmed down, breathing came a lot easier than before and the warm embrace was comforting.

He then fell asleep in his "mother's" arms.

It had taken more time than Luce wanted to admit to find the child that plagued her visions. She traveled all over the world looking for the baby, but during that year she couldn't find the infant.

That was until she visited Japan.

Her intuition suddenly screamed at her to go to Japan in October, then to a small town called Namimori, and after a week of walking around the town she found the exact ally that the baby was supposed to be abandoned in. It took no more than ten minutes of waiting before a person carrying a small orange blanket wrapped bundle.

She had heard every word the man had said to the baby. How cruel could you get? To abandon your own flesh and blood, then hope they die quickly. That was just barbaric; so when the man had left and the infant began to cry she slowly approached him. Only to hear the cries turn into a coughing fit.

Reaching the infant quickly she picked him up and used her sky flames to calm him.

"It's alright now little one." She said as she held him in a loving embrace. Already she had plans to adopt the child regardless of if it was a he or she.

The coughs subsided and the infant slowly fell asleep in her arms. The baby was so adorable, with those slowly closing large brown eyes and anti-gravity brown hair.

Oh, if she ever got her hands on this little ones parents. They would have what's coming to them, and not in a good way.

Turning to leave the ally she noticed on the blanket was the name Tsunayoshi embroidered in gold letters near.

"You're name is Tsunayoshi, huh. Well Tsu-kun lets head to our new home, ne?" Luce said as she headed to the rich part of Namimori where she had already bought a house (mansion) for herself and Tsuna.

(She had bought one before she found Tsuna. Thinking it would be a nice place to live once she had found the child.)

Tsuna gave no reply only buried his head into her chest and continued to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Peaceful Remembrance

**Author Notes: **Thanks so much for the Reviews! So, as promised here is another part of the story. And I am sorry to anyone that doesn't like time skips, but there will be a long flash back. So on with the Ch.1. (The chapter before this was just the prolog)

Ch. 1: Peaceful Remembrance 

_13 years later_

_Namimori, Japan: Ederuwaisu Residence*_

"Tsu-kun! It's time to wake up! You need to get up for School!" Luce called up the stairs into the house (mansion).

She was waiting at the bottom of the steps with an apron on over her white dress and a spatula in her hand.

"Tsu-kun, if you don't get up soon you'll miss your first day of your second year!" Luce again calls up the stairs with no reply. She sighs and steps over to the wall near the stairs; there was a panel with different colored buttons all of which are labeled. She looks the panel over and decides to hit the one labeled "Cold Water".

About three seconds after the button was pressed the house (mansion) was racked with a girlish scream.

"HIIEEEEEEEE~!"

The scream lasted a good minute before quiet settled in. Luce; after hearing the cry smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

No less than 5 minutes later a teen with gravity defying brown hair dressed in a white short sleeve button up shirt and brown pants came walking into the kitchen.

"Kaa-san, you didn't need to wake me up like that. I was up the first time you called up the stairs. And would it be so hard as to ask you not use those odd methods to wake me up?" The clearly unhappy brunet whined as he reached his spot at the table.

Luce walked around and placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of the teen.

"Whatever do you mean Tsu-kun? The methods of waking you up are not odd. They were the way a dear friend of mine used to wake people up by." Luce replied with a smile; she then proceeded to take her seat across from Tsuna and start eating her own plate of food.

"Mom listen, waking someone up with a ten ton hammer, electrocution, or dumping 5 gallons of ice water on them is not a normal way to wake up. Whoever your friend was he must have been a sadist." Tsuna commented through his bites of toast.

Just as Luce was about to reply the door bell rang and Tsuna ran to the door.

He opened the door to revile two teens. The first teen was a boy with long black hair that was pulled back into a braid. He was wearing the normal uniform of Namimori middle school with a red pacifier hanging from his neck.

The other was a boy with purple hair and many piercings all over his face. He also was wearing the normal uniform* and had a purple pacifier around his neck.

"Fong-san! Skull-san! You're early as usual. Do you want to come in and eat something before we head off to school?" Tsuna asked with sincerity while trying to usher them in.

"You know we have to be at school before 7am Tsuna. You can't escape your paperwork forever." Fong calmly explained as he shifts his backpack from his left arm to his right.

Tsuna cried and tried to run back into the house, only to run strait into Luce.

"Tsu-kun here is your bento for lunch and your backpack with your blazer in it." Luce said as she placed them in Tsuna's hands.

Fong nodded hello to Luce as he approached Tsuna's left side.

"Good morning Luce! The great Skull-sama will take good care of Tsuna today; so please don't worry about anything, we'll handle it." Skull hollered out as he grabbed Tsuna's right arm while Fong grabbed the left and proceeded to drag Tsuna off the property.

"NO! I don't want to go back! You can't make me do anymore student council papers! No, Stop pulling me, I said No, Let me go, No..no…NOOOOOO~"Hollered the hysterical Brunet as his best friends pulled him to school.

Luce just stood at the door and waved her son away to school. She was smiling at how fun and happy these past few years had been while taking care of Tsunayoshi. She new sooner or later the peaceful days she was sharing with him would end but she hoped that it was still years away. Sadly the information she had received this morning from Verde told her that a storm was already on its way.

Thinking about a storm she couldn't help remembering what happened a few weeks after she had settled in Namimori with Tsuna.

_12 Years prior_

Luce and little Tsuna had settled into the mansion nicely, the entire house was made just for her and Tsuna though it had over 20 guest bedrooms and 15 alternative bathrooms; not including the private bedrooms and the entertainment rooms. There was even three training ground on the property, two of which were underground. It was kind of lonely being in that massive house without anyone else there.

So Luce went on plenty of shopping trips with Tsuna to pass the time and develop a sense of where everything was in the town. Needless to say she had plenty of time and money on her hands.

But what she didn't expect in that quiet town was her past coming to find her.

Well not really all of her past just a certain Cloud that was to emotionally tied to the Sky.

After one of Luce's more laid back shopping trips she had just gotten into her house with Tsuna when the door bell rang. Quickly she set Tsuna in his playpen in one of the many living rooms and ran to the door.

Not thinking that anyone from the mafia could ever find her there, she without a hesitation opened the front door.

Only when she opened it there was no one there. Looking around she saw nothing and decided it was just a prank from the neighborhood kids. Only to have the door bell ring again as soon as she had closed the door.

This time however there was someone standing on the front step. When she had opened the door something small and purple darted in and clung to her leg.

"Luce! Luce! Luce! I…..I missed you so much! Why did you leave us? Luce... the great Skull has been looking everywhere for you. And Reborn and Lal said you were dead…" Skull sobbed while holding onto her leg.

She was in shock. One of the Arcobaleno's had found her and it wasn't even a full year since she had settled down here.

Closing the door quietly Luce bent down and gently picked up Skull from her leg.

"Skull, are you alone? Does anyone else from our organization know you are looking for me. Did anyone follow you? Please Skull answer my questions before something bad happens." Luce quickly rattled off at the shocked and somewhat scared Arcobaleno of the Clouds.

"N-N-No… Luce-san. I-I left the others a while ago; not telling them what I was doing. For all they know I'm still in mafia land working on something stupid. The…The only person who knows that I went looking for you was Fong. He was nice enough to distract Verde and Reborn from me so I couldn't be tracked by them." Skull stammered out, though at the end he was getting a bit aggressive at the other Arcobalenos.

"So, Fong knows that you left them to search for me. Yet you still tried to find me even though Lal, Reborn, and Colonello all pronounced me Dead?"Luce sighed and continued "That was very reckless of you but I guess the World's Greatest Dare Devil and Stuntman is reckless to begin with."Luce said with a smile as she put Skull back on the ground.

Then as Skull was about to continue their conversation a cry was heard from the living room.

"Oh, No! Tsu-kun!" Luce shouted as she ran into the living room.

The poor Brunet's cries had turned into painful coughing.

"Luce?" Skull cried after Luce. She was desperate to get back to Tsuna and stop his fit.

It had been happening constantly whenever Tsuna is unsettled, or alone for too long. From what the doctors had said, Tsuna has a weak heart and crying can cause his heart to stop for a few seconds leaving him breathless and coughing. If he is not calmed down by when he starts coughing it could cause lung damage and other complications.

Reaching Tsuna in record time Luce activates her Sky flames and gently picked Tsuna up.

"It's ok Tsu-kun, nothing bad is going to happen to you. You're not alone and you will never truly be alone ever again." Luce whispered into Tsuna's ear as he calmed down enough to stop coughing.

"Um…Luce? Who is that?" Skull inquired, he had followed Luce from the entrance.

"This is Tsunayoshi. I found him a few months ago abandoned in an ally. From what I heard it seemed the family abandoned him because his heart was weak; but with the right treatment* his heart can be cured and live a normal or even better than normal life." Luce had then sat down on a couch a few feet from where Tsuna's playpen was.

Skull followed Luce and Jumped onto the couch; He had some difficulty because of his stature. (Still an infant)

"Hello Tsunayoshi, I'm the Great Skull and I'm the World's Greatest Stuntman!" Skull exclaimed while extending his hand to the clueless Tsuna.

With a Happy gurgle Tsuna reached around Skulls extended hand and pulled off his helmet. But Tsuna's hand accidently made contact with the purple pacifier. It began to glow a deep purple color and then a flash of blinding gold light followed.

Then where the infant Skull was standing an older man in his early 20's stood.

"What!" Cried the adult Skull. He was at a loss on what just happened.

"Oh Skull, your back to Normal!" Luce chanted happily, only to do a double take as Skull shrank back down to an infant.

During the chaos Tsuna only sat on Luce's lap clapping happily. Skull's helmet was discarded on the floor forgotten.

Luce sighed and placed Tsuna back in his playpen so she could talk with a distraught Skull.

"What just happened! I was back to being an adult one minute the next I was back to being an infant! What's going on?!" Skull blurted out all his questions hoping to get them answered.

"The mysteries of Tsu-kun. He helped me out too; saving me from the Sky Arcobaleno's curse." (The one where the Arcobaleno dies.)

Then they both got into a deep conversation of what power Tsuna must hold to be able to undo curses, even for a short time.

After that Skull decided to stay with Luce and Tsuna, mostly because whenever he was with Tsuna he seemed to grow a little older and he didn't want to leave Luce again. Though he seemed really attached to Tsuna.

Time moved quickly; Skull had been living with Luce and Tsuna for about 4 years. He had lost all contact with the mafia world and even stopped going to the Arcobaleno meetings. Needless to say a certain Sun Arcobaleno wanted to kill Skull, Even if he was already dead. (No one in Arcobaleno knew that he was not dead.)

Luce had enjoyed the days they spent together; Tsuna grew older and became curious of everything around him. His heart problem had been cured in his earlier years and Skull for some reason had returned to growing normally. He looked to be about 5-6 years old; a little older than Tsuna.

But being that they have grown older; Luce decided to enroll them both in Namimori Pre-School. At first Skull was flat out against going to School again but when Tsuna seemed so excited to go he relented and agreed to go also.

There first day was an interesting one from what she had heard; Tsuna accidentally bumped into the infamous Hibari Kyoya and was going to be bitten to death. That is, if it wasn't for Skull intervening and beating Hibari in the fight*. (Yes Skull actually won.)

After that Hibari seemed to hover around Skull and Tsuna, in a non-biting type of observation. Apparently Skull had shown signs of being a Carnivore while Tsuna showed signs of being an Omnivore.

Though that had lead to another problem; Storms always like to follow the Clouds.

_Back to Present_

Luce snapped out of her reminiscence as she noticed a moving truck drive up to the mansion a few houses down. Apparently the people moving in had just moved back from Italy.

Seeing the truck drive by she decided it was time to go back inside and start cleaning. She had purposely not hired maids to do the cleaning. The reason; She liked cleaning too much to have someone else do it.

Turning around she started to hum to herself as the door behind her closed.

_5 Star Hotel in Namimori_

"Wake up Dame-Tomu!" A small squeaky voice demanded as a 10ton mallet fell on said person's head.

"Ghaa! Reborn! Why did you hit me with the mallet again! I thought today was electrocution!" Cried the Blond as he rolled out of the bed.

"It's not something you should plan to be woken up by, Dame-Tomu. But Now that you are up get ready for school, you have about ten minutes before it starts." Reborn said with a smirk and walked to the open door. Leon had already returned to his chameleon form and was back on Reborn's fedora.

"Namimori Middle School, huh. I wonder if there is anyone here worthy of being Tsutomu's Guardians… I'll have to research more." And with that Reborn left the hotel room and headed to the School.

Reborn didn't realize that he was stepping into enemy territory; Namimori Middle School is known for one thing and one thing only: It was completely ruled by the Student Council and Disciplinary Committee.

**Author Notes**: I was told that putting Author notes in the story was annoying to some of the readers so I put * in their place. Below is what I wanted to mention. Other than that Thanks for reading! And please feel free to Review.

*1- I used a flower for Luce's last name because I couldn't use her mafia one. I picked a flower that means Courage and Power.

*2- Please think the normal uniform from Namimori that was in the manga and anime.

*3- The Treatment Luce had mentioned would be with the sun flames or some medicine made in the underground world. Normal doctors or hospitals are less advanced than the mafia. Hence they could not heal Tsuna only prolong his life.

*4- I had to make Skull somewhat useful. So I made him able to actually fight it'll be a little OC. But he will still be the poor abused Cloud that was used as a slave by Reborn just with the abilities to finally get back at them.


	3. Chapter 2: The Taichou

**Author Notes**: I'm Back! Sorry for the wait; I was occupied with other things than writing. Also as for some question I had in the reviews. First one is that Hibari was about was 7 when he lost to Skull who looked to be about around that time was 5; and he still looked small for his age. Second question: Aria will be considered Tsuna's step sister if I ever decide to make them meet. On that note Uni would be Tsuna's niece! Also on a side note Fon's name is Hibari in this for now because he is in hiding, it's the same with Skull. One part of their names will be changed, though you can still pretty much tell who is who. But enough of the author notes and on with the story!

Ch. 2 The Taichou

_Outside Namimori Middle School Front Gate_

_Around 12:45pm_

'Namimori Middle school is known for the strength of its student body. The entire school is run by the student council and the head of the disciplinary comity. Both have the duty of making sure that the students that come to the school have the best education possible, along with the students enjoying the school. The student council is made up of the top ten students where the student council president is the top student. These students are moved out of normal classes and into the X-class; it was made for those of the top achievers. The student council changes only once every three years, when new freshmen are accepted into the school.'

That was it. This article in the paper was all the information that Reborn could find out about the school.

Earlier he had tried to sneak into the school but was stopped each and every time by the leader of the disciplinary comity. He didn't even have enough information to know who that was!

"This is Ridicules! It's a #$%^! Middle school for crying out loud! Why is the security to tight?"Reborn cried out in frustration.

Five hours, Five long forsaken hours of trying to get into a !$%# Middle school while his student just walked in through the front gate. He tried parachuting into the school, jumping the fence, digging a tunnel under the wall, disguising himself as a teacher, walking into through the front gate, and attempting to sneak through the gate. None of these worked and it was frustrating. Because at the end he had nothing, no information what so ever and it was irritating.

For all Reborn knew his student had walked right into a trap and was dead.

Just as he was about to pull out Leon and try and fight his way in a piece of paper came floating over to him on a breeze.

Raising an eyebrow he picked the paper up and read it.

"Student Council address for the entire student body and their parents (if they so chose to attend) today after lunch in the auditorium. Students will be let out of class early to attend this meeting. Parents that attend will be allowed into the school at around 1:20pm and will be escorted by members of the D.C.*..."

A few feet away in the school building two people with good intuition had shivers running down there spins. It was there intuition that was demanding that they run and hid somewhere safe and far, far away from Namimori Middle school.

_Namimori middle school: X- classroom_

_Around 8:15am_

"Skull-san! Fon-san! Why in all of Namimori Middle School did I let you talk me into doing this again! Last year I almost got mauled and raped!" Cried a frustrated and very, very scared Tsuna. His Hyper intuition* had told him that if he goes through with this today that something horrible was going to happen in the near future, to him and his family.

Tsuna had arrived about 30min ago and had been briefed by Kusukabe on the situation; a baby with a green chameleon and a fedora was trying to sneak into the school. Kyoya had personally seen to it that he didn't make it anywhere near the school building. Then he also reminded him of the mandatory assembly for all students later that afternoon.

"There is nothing to fear Taichou, this year we included a line of the toughest members of the disciplinary comity to stand in front of the stage to detour anyone from jumping onto it and try and ravage you." Replied a teen with spiky green hair, glasses and a green pacifier tied in chains around his neck.

He was going over a list of information on a clip board not really interested in anything around him, besides a freaking out Tsuna.

"I think it is a good way to let the student body know of our plans for the year. Along with giving then a heads up on thinking for the two school festivals this year; because last year they had to rush for ideas. " Replied a girl with short light brownish orange hair.

"Not you too Kyoko-chan! And Verde-san remember last year; Kyoya-senpai was at my side and that didn't detour the students at all! What makes you think that more disciplinary comity members would be able to hold back a group of over active fangirls and fanboys!" He was more than panicking now, he was hyperventilating. Being mobbed by the whole student body at once is an experience one never forgets.

Tsuna knew that he was considered the most wanted boy on campus besides his two vice presidents. He was over all good in sports, literature, art, fluent in 5 other languages including English, and had the best grades in the entire school. Verde came in second because he didn't want to participate in sports.

The whole thing started last year when his secretaries* and vice presidents*wanted a mandatory assembly for the student body. It was to announce the plans for the year and start people getting people interested in the clubs. Everything went well during the speeches and introductions of the new student council, that was until Tsuna took the stage in his Taichou* outfit.

It seemed to amplify his charisma and made him to appealing to resist even with Hibari Kyoya standing right next to him. The threat of getting bitten was not even a thought as most of the female and male populace of the school charged the stage to get a chance at the alluring brunette.

It took all of the student council and most of the Disciplinary comity to contain and disperse the rampaging teens. Only to find Tsuna huddled in a ball in the middle of the destruction almost completely naked and scared so badly he wouldn't move or talk for a few weeks afterwards.

It was vowed never to speak of the fanclub that was established for him anywhere near the abused teen. (Apparently during the incident someone had taken pictures of an almost naked Tsuna and was using it as an idol for the club.)

Then it was enacted that he is always followed by at least two of his student council members at all times. After a few of Tsuna's overactive fanclub members thought that kidnapping him would be a good idea.

Luckily they didn't get too far with that; Tsuna had taken it upon himself to learn self defense. Leaving them with a clear idea of not what to do to; the fanclub members had ended up in the hospital with "Hibari" class injuries.

Yet that still didn't calm Tsuna's fear of going in front of the entire school. His mind had decided that he should dash out the door and back home and into his nice warm and safe bed. Before anything more dangerous and harmful could happen to him. But alas the sports and other activities chairmen had another idea as an arm reached around his shoulders.

"HaHaHa, you are still on about that from last year Tsuna? Well it doesn't really affect the outcome today. Me and Sasagawa-senpai will be before you on the introduction ceremony so if things look bad we can always help you out!"Laughed a tall black haired boy with sharp brown eyes.

"That's right TO THE EXTREAM! Your Onii-san will protect you from the hoards of perverted students. With me here there is nothing EXTREAMLY to worry about!"Yelled said Senpai. He had a white band-aid across his nose and white hair with his hands wrapped up in bandages.

The only reason why both of them were in the X-class was because there over achievements for sports far outshined there poor grades in other areas.

"Takeshi-San! Ryohei-san! No I don't want to go, why is it always everyone else is against me on these types of things!"Tsuna cried it would seem he was not going to get out of going in front of the student body.

"Tsuna, don't forget the amazing Skull will be there to protect you. I promised Luce I would watch out for you today and I meant every word I said!" Skull said as he was walking over to Tsuna with his Taichou outfit in his hands.

"Skull… please not the outfit, I beg you not again! For the love of all that is good don't make me wear that pinstripe suit with the cape!"Tsuna hollered as he was running to the door.

Takeshi was still hanging onto his shoulders and being dragged along with him and held on until he hit the door frame and was forced to let go of the fleeing brunet.

"Hahaha, Hibari-senpai I think you need to call your Cousin again and tell him that the Taichou is on the loose again!"Takeshi called out to Fon as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Fon only sighed and pulled out his cell phone dialing a familiar number.

Meanwhile; Tsuna had made it about half way out of the school building when he was surrounded by ten D.C. members and its head perfect.

"There is no escapeEderuwaisu Tsunayoshi; either put on the outfit and finish your paperwork for the day or I will bite you to death." Hibari Kyoya growled out at him while brandishing his trusted tonfas.

"Make me!" Was all Tsuna had to say to cause the perfect to try and bite him to death.

This continued for about three hours until Fon, Skull, Verde, and Ryohei joined the fray.

The end result was Tsuna in his Taichou outfit and the plans for the assembly still going through with Tsuna still going on after all the other members introduce themselves.

'Why me?' was the only thought that went through Tsuna's head as he was carted off to the auditorium, and to his unwitting doom.

Sorry for the short chapter but I just haven't found time to really write anything that long lately.

1*- Tsuna has Hyper intuition because he is still a descendant of primo. He just doesn't know that. He thinks it is just really good instincts.

2*- D.C. is short For Disciplinary Comity.

3*-Tsuna has at two secretaries and two vice presidents, because that is how he likes it and that's how I wrote it. His second secretary and the rest of the student council will be introduced next chapter whenever I get the time to write it…

4*- Basically it is Primo's outfit. All is there except the gloves, and the Vongola emblem. It plays an important part in the next chapter. Fon had gotten the costume originally from Luce for a halloween costume for Tsuna. But when Verde saw it along with everyone else in the newly formed Student council it became Tsuna's Taichou outfit instead.

Next chapter will be longer and more fun where Tsuna actually mets Reborn! And thanks again to anyone that has reviewed or favorite this fic.


End file.
